Crazy
by jejuneepitaph
Summary: A sweet taste lingers on my lips I look up at the most handsome man I know, even if he does have funny eyebrows. A series of random bleach couples. First victims! Renji, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ahhhh! What's with the romance? I don't know. Maybe I had one to many chocolates. These are romantic drabbles (with totally random pairings these two may have some serious oocness) and I will probably continue to update about two every once in a while. I already have two more forming in my evil little mind and one possibly not so fluffy.

_Even If He Does Have Funny Eyebrows!_

_A letter! A letter!_

_How hard is it to write just one simple letter? I fumed._

_I am Rukia Kuchiki, and I know that I can write one silly letter. _

_Ichigo…_

"_He would so laugh at me if he saw me now" I mused not noticing the shadow enveloping me._

"_Who would laugh?" a deep resonating voice that could only belong to AbaraiRenji._

"_Renji! Since when is it proper to sneak into a woman's room like that!" I cried standing up to point an accusing finger at him. Why in the world does he have to be so much taller than me?_

_He gave me a look his eyes shining in a, if I'm not mistaken charming way_

"_I'm sorry, Rukia" He totally doesn't mean that. Renji is rough around the edges, and he, well he's not like that…_

"_Don't look at me like that." I say uncomfortably feeling the heat from his body with our close proximity which I try to discreetly creep away with just a little scuffle of my feet. _

"_Why not?" he murmurs filling in the gape and removing and ground I had put between us. _

"_I don't know it's just…" I start unable to really find a reason. _

_He looks at the ceiling innocently scratching behind his head nervously. _

"_You have funny eyebrows and that look just makes it worse" Slam! I think. _

_To my surprise and chagrin he smiles at me in such a way, that I would describe as almost seductive._

"_Oh, really Rukia" he utters my name like it's the most beautiful thing. _

_I laugh nervously. _

"_Renji, what brings you here tonight?" I try and figure out the situation. Bring a little reason to this awkward happening this very evening. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_He shifted a little "I…well…" stuttering? Seriously._

"_Would you stop babbling!" I snap._

_He looks at me a little contemptuously. _

"_What?" I cross my arms and throw out my hip in a challenging fashion. _

_He looks at me squarely all of the sudden. Uh-oh. _

_The spiky haired shinigami reaches out and grabs my shoulders._

_My stomach flutters and my spine tingles. I look up at him my mouth trying desperately trying to form words. _

_He starts speaking again "Rukia. I love you." _

_My mind goes blank, completely, utterly blank. You know when you hold a white sheet of paper up to your face; well it's like that. Those green eyes of his are rapidly moving across my face searching but the only thing I can do is blink my dark blue eyes confusedly at him, he just came out and said that? _

_I sigh inwardly. My Renji. My Renji, sounds nice. _

_I don't want those tears on my cheeks to be there, but they are and I have to speak. I just have to. _

"_I love you too, Renji. I always have." _

_That smile makes me want to slap and kiss him all at the same time. The prickly sensation engulfs my whole body as he wraps his arm around my waist, and I'm floating so high right now it's as if I've sprouted wings. _

_I hold his face in my hands as our lips meet. _

_A sweet taste lingers on my lips I look up at the most handsome man I know, even if he does have funny eyebrows._

* * *

No Such Thing as Forever

What a beautiful night, to bad it doesn't make up for my life.

There isn't anything that could possibly make me happy right now.

I sigh disheartendly. Leaning on the cold metal of the rather well built bridge, wonderful architecture.

"Why is that you, Ishida-kun?" I turn to the very sweet and familiar voice.

"Inoue-san? What in the world are you doing here?"

"I like to take walks at night"

"You are such a strange girl, Inoue-san."

She gives me a wide-eyed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean that in a bad way, I meant was t-that y-you're very unique."

She smiles so sweetly at me and just like that my stomach floats up into my throat and I'm trying to keep my feet on the ground. I can't form any words.

"No, Ishida I wasn't upset. There's no need to apologize. It's just that…I've never really talked to you before and well, here's our chance." She motioned for me to sit beside her on the park bench. My heart pounded like a hammer. Hard and fast.

I swallow "I guess so." Answering and setting myself beside her on the bench a little nervously.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

"Very" I breathe staring at her more than anything.

"Well, you have an eyelash on your cheek!"

I start a little.

"Oh which side?" I ask.

"No, I'll get it" She reaches out her hand and takes a delicate finger to brush away the eyelash. Her body is up against mine for a moment and I think I might die.

Did I pass out yet? Because my face is blushing so fiercely that I see red.

Her voice breaks through my world "Ishida your face is very red. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Yes." I answer a little strongly.

"Oh" she looks at her hands folding them in her lap " I'm sorry."

"No! It's not you it's just. I—" I'm stopped abruptly as she puts a delicate finger to my lips.

"Ishida. Stop." The redhead soothes. She gives me a sideways glance the blue pools of hers nagging at the buried kindness in my heart "Have you ever been kissed before?"

My breathing picks up speed. "No, I have never…" I'm a deer in the headlights.

"Would you like to kiss me?"

"Yes." I breathe without even thinking. I am definitely losing my mind I'm going to wake up in my bed any minute now.

I take a deep breath holding my hands up "Of course it doesn't have to mean anything. It can just be friendly kiss?" I stutter even I know how stupid that sounds.

"No, it would mean the world. Because it will be our first kisses." She murmurs.

I almost don't know it's happening at first until she enlaces her fingers in my hair their warmth tingles on my scalp and I'm leaning forward and our lips meet and I'm feeling tingly all over as I taste the cherry flavor on her lips.

I wanted it to last forever.

But I know there is no such thing.


	2. Slipping

A/N Only one this time :P 

****

**Slipping **

The breeze blows in my hair as I sit on a gray rock by the river in Soul Society. Look at all the coy fish. I put my feet in the cool water the movement causes the fish to swim away, oh well.

Everything was so quiet now that Rukia has been rescued, so different. I put a lock of red hair behind my ear. I admire the full moon shining brightly above me a moment when I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, I notice someone walking up the hill towards me. As that person made their way closer, I recognize his spiky dark red hair. He was almost right across from me on the bank of the other side. Yes, it's most definitely Renji-san. He must not smile much I think a little morosely. I guess, I should say hi though, maybe then he'll smile back!

"Hello, Renji-san!" I might have been a tad loud because he yelped and fell backwards into the river.

"Renji-san!" I shout running up to him across the water, I ignore the frigidness as it comes up to my knees, and plow through it. He's rubbing his head, he's absolutely soaked, and he's giving me a less than pleasing look. I blush a little embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry Renji-san, here," I offer my hand out to him. He considers it a little demurely until he finally takes it, but I shift and realize I don't really have my footing. What a dork! I think, as I can't stop my self from falling backward over a rock underneath the surface of the water.

"Whoa" He says holding me in place. Against his chest, a rather nice chest, I notice. I scold myself inwardly because I shouldn't be thinking that way at least not about this man.

I chuckle nervously looking up at his tall frame. He clears his throat before speaking "You think you can make it back to the shore alive?" I draw my attention behind him noticing something is strange, my eyes widen, quite perceptively. "S-s-snake!" I squeak he loosens his grip, and I back up holding my arms in fists to my chin.

He does a double take eyes, looking to the side with wide green eye where the rather small snake had made it's way into his robe when he fell "Huh?" he cried out grabbing behind himself trying to grab the creature. He's stumbling around like such a spastic idiot that I can't help but giggle.

I almost keel over when I hear a splash. I look up to see that he has fallen over on his butt in the water again.

"I'll" I breathe in laughing "I'll come help you!" I strode through the water but I'm still laughing so hard that I didn't pay attention to were I was walking and I catch another rock again this time my rescuer wasn't there to catch me, well, at least he wasn't prepared to. So instead I fell right on top of him. My wide bright blue eyes stared into his wide emerald. My arms were right under his supporting me so I hovered just above his chest. His knees were up above the water against my thighs.

I could feel my face turning red. His started turning red too. I realized he was staring very nervously just below my neck

Oh. Right. Two words. White. Shirt.

Well, we didn't say anything to each other for a long tense moment.

He finally broke the silence glancing away before he spoke "I think we should move, o-o-okay?"

"Okay" I agreed, then I tried crawling up his chest, straddling him. "NOT LIKE THAT!" he shouted nervously the blush on his cheeks deepening rapidly. I yelped a little frightened unintentionally grabbing his neck to keep from falling again. I let go sitting straight up on my knees crossing my arms to try and hide…stuff. He put his hands up motioning me to wait. "Just" he breathed "Let me do this." He insisted. Still trying to avert his gaze. "I'm going to put my arms under yours, okay?"

"Alright" I said nervously still feeling really embarrassed about this whole situation. He lifted me up like I was a feather and then lifted us up simultaneously.

"There" he muttered. Turning away.

"Hey, Renji-san" I started walking towards him he held out his hands waving them stopping me in my tracks. "Lets wait until were back on land at least!" I focused on him a moment before averting my gaze and nodding agreement. I smiled a little smile at him he grumbled something I didn't hear. "That outfit of yours holds water pretty well doesn't it?" I said once we were on the shore. He stiffened "Sure" he said a little hesitantly. He started taking the black top of his shinigami uniform off.

"Renji" I asked confusedly.

He gave me a sideways stare. "It's alright for me to be this way." He assured walking around me and sliding the black robe on my shoulders. "Thank you…" I said truly grateful, and without giving it a second thought, I leapt forward and left a peck on his cheek surprising him at the very least, his handsome emerald eyes widened. "…Very much Renji-kun, for being such a gentleman" I smiled. He looked bewildered

"Renji….kun" he stuttered a little perplexed.

I shivered.

There was long moment of silence.

"Hey you want me to walk you back?" he offered.

"Most definitely" I replied easily.

We walked back together, side by side.


End file.
